Fun For Three!
by YaoiJenJen
Summary: So what happens when Kanda wants to relax some time in the inside pool of the Black Order HQ and finds two certain people completely butt-naked, and all over each other? Smut, naturally. One-shot, Kanda x Allen x Lavi threesome!


**Ohmygosh guise:D i'm so happy that so many people liked my first story "Training Gone Wrong... Or Right?" thank you so much to those people that favourited and reviewed my story! 3 My love to you all:)**

**This is a Yaoi boy x boy fanfic so if you've wondered into this category accidentally and/or don't like this then please click the back button on the top left of your screen, thank you.**

**To those of you that came here willingly, welcome:D I hope you all enjoy this fanfic, all rights to the characters used belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

_**'The parts written like this in Italics are thoughts' **_**Okay, read away!**

* * *

Fun For Three!

Kanda Yuu wasn't the most tolerant of people, and when he wanted something, he had better get it or he'll cut through everything in his path with his Mugen to obtain it.

Kanda was on his way to the inside pool of the Black Order Headquarters, only to see that the door of it said 'occupied for the rest of today'. Instantly he put on his sour face at the thought of how someone can think they can just claim a pool for themselves. Determined to throw out whomever it was he used some trick with a bobby pin he had on his hair to unlock the door and open it. Once he looked inside he saw only two figures on the far back corner of the pool from where he stood. He simply stepped inside and locked the door back again upon entering. Walking closer and closer to the figure he could finally tell it was Lavi, and the Moyashi on top of him and kissing!

_'Hmph so those two losers are the ones who think they own this pool?!'_

Lavi had stopped the kiss and licked a trail down until he reached one of Allen's nipples and began sucking on it.

"Ahh, L-Lavi" Allen closed his eyes and held in his breath to hold bak a small moan. He opened his left eye slightly and noticed black boots were standing outside of the pool to the left of Lavi's back.

"Kanda?!" Allen pushed Lavi's head away from his nipple as quickly as possible.

As Allen pushed Lavi away, though only the top half of both of their torsos were above the water, the water was clear enough for Kanda to see perfectly under the water that both of them were naked and Allen was straddling Lavi (on a bench he was sitting on made from the wall of the pool that went all around the pool so you could sit anywhere) very closely making both their erections touch all over inside the pool.

"Hey Yuu" Lavi smiled back at him not surprised at all that he managed to get in though the lock on the door was on, and also didn't seem to care much that Kanda saw them together and the rest of their exposed bodies.

"I told you not to call me that! And I don't care what you two have got going on here but I just came to relax in the pool for a while."

"Okay Yuu but just so you know I have every intention of continuing where Allen and I left off even with you here" Lavi smiled at Kanda as he started to walk away.

"Whatever." Kanda had the hint pink tainting his cheeks as he walked away from the scenario to the bench at the back of the room, that was way too close to those two for his liking, to take his clothes off. But even still, his eyes discreetly and unconsciously moved back towards those two as he undressed himself.

"Lavi! Are we really gonna continue even with Kanda here?" Allen whined into Lavi's neck where he layed his head.

"Hehe but of course" Lavi giggled as he brought Allen's head up for a kiss. "Now you just stay there and look sexy" Lavi smiled at Allen as he kissed him again and reached down with his left hand to both their dicks underwater and began pumping them both together while with his right hand he started molesting Allen's left nipple.

Kanda was taking awfully long taking off his clothes as he seemed too distracted by the action happening a few feet away from him._ 'Gaaah why am I still looking over to those two'_ Kanda thought very annoyed._ 'I just wanted to come and relax a bit not to start getting horny from the Moyashi and Lavi!'_ As he took another peek at the two he saw the Moyashi arch his back and throw his head back making cute moan an now saw that Lavi started abusing his other nipple as well with his tongue.

"My cute little Allen" Lavi smiled. "Time for the next meal." Lavi raised Allen up and out of the pool and sat him on the floor outside of the pool.

"Waaaah! Lavi what are you doing the floor is freezing cold against my bare ass!" To this Lavi only snickered at Allen.

"Well this is payback for having pushed me away so rudely when you saw Kanda" Lavi pushed Allen's legs open and went down to grab Allen's dick while he licked it completely from the tip and down to his balls making Allen shiver more from that then from the cold floor.

Kanda didn't know why he was doing it, but there he was finding himself, after finally taking all his clothes off and letting his hair down remaining only with a small towel around his waist, he was walking towards the two boys. He got there and it shocked Allen to feel he was being held by his waist and being picked up off the floor and Lavi was shocked as well when he felt his Allen slip away from his mouth and hands. Kanda had picked up allen and sat in the floor where Allen was, putting his legs open inside the pool bench. He sat Allen on top of him with Allen's legs opened wider than his and he held him there with his hands grabbing the inside of Allen's thighs. Kanda felt his towel loosen up a bit but disregarded this as he thought having Allen on top of him would hold it in place anyways.

"Kanda?" Allen said with a surprised face.

"Tch! Just... Get on with what you were doing and don't ask questions Moyashi!" Kanda said as he looked off to the side in "anger" and embarrassment.

"Its Allen! And... Thank you" Allen smiled and laid his head back on Kanda's chest. Which only caused Kanda to grunt and still look away.

Lavi pulled himself up off the pool and Kissed Kanda on the lips and said, "Well well it seemes Yuu had decided to join us after all" Lavi said with sparkly eyes.

"I said don't call me that! Do you want to die?! Hmph!" he blushed a bit and with that he looked away again, however he couldn't keep this up as Lavi simply disregarded everything he said and smiled while going back to sucking on Allen's dick again. Allen was moaning so softly and arching his back right against Kanda, and also his hands reaching up and over to Kanda's back as he writhed in pleasure on top of Kanda. No one in their right mind could have such an erotic sight not only in front of them, but ON TOP of them, and not get turned on, it was simply helpless. Kanda was getting a hard-on and oh did it get hard in seconds! His throbbing dick had pulled off him the rest of the towel fully exposing him. And though Allen's dick was on top of his, his was so long that it was almost as high as Allen's was at the moment.

"Whoa Yuu! You sure are excited from Allen on top of you and me sucking him too aren't you" Lavi winked at Kanda. Kanda just tried to hide his blush by lowering his head to the Moyashi's shoulder. "Aww Yuu no need to be shy! I'll make you feel good too!" Before Kanda had any say in this Lavi started licking his and Allen's dick again. Kanda tensed up a little bit and held a tighter grip on Allen's thighs, pulling him closer. Allen reached back and held on to Kanda again.

"Moyashi." Kanda looked up through his bangs and saw the Moyashi looking at him through lidded eyes from the current state he was in._ 'What is wrong with me?! How did I even get myself stuck in this situation with the Moyashi and Lavi?!... Moyashi looks kinda cute like this- WHAT?! -sigh- I'll just go along with this for now...'_ Kanda disregarded his internal struggle and just turned his face closer to the Moyashi and kissed him!

"Nghh" Allen moaned a little into the kiss and then thought in shock, _'Kanda's kissing me?! We usually always fight and hate each other whenever we're together but this isn't half bad... I think?'_ "Kanda-" In that moment he took to question Kanda for his behavior, only had Kanda take advantage of the moment to shove his tongue in and explore every region of Allen's mouth.

Lavi looked up at the scene of the two guys and smiled, _'heh, seems like they only needing something like this for them to finally get along without something getting destroyed'_ Lavi got up close to them and, "CAN I JOIN?!" he screamed.

"AHH!" Kanda and Allen both screamed at Lavi's sudden screamed question and proximity to their faces.

"L-Lavi what are you doing scaring us like that?!" shouted Allen while Kanda put his hand to his head with his annoyed face.

"What? You two just seemed to be having so much fun I felt left out." Lavi cried jokingly. "and anyways it's time for the next meal." Lavi winked. He picked Allen off of Kanda and as Kanda's hands were slipping off of Allen got hold of one of them and didn't want to let go. Kanda then sat down from the floor of the pool into the bench inside the pool.

"Here Kanda you hold Allen there while I prepare him!" Lavi threw Allen on top of Kanda so they ended up in the position that Kanda had originally found Lavi and Allen.

"Kanda." Allen spoke through a blush. He grabbed Kanda's other hand and laced their fingers together and reached up a little to his tall new lover and kissed him like how they were before... Only to be interrupted by lavi again as he stuck a finger in Allen's ass!

"Gahh" Allen moaned parting from the kiss to lay his face now on Kanda's shoulder and raise his ass up for Lavi to get more access to it.

"Ooh Allen 3. You horny little 'Moyashi'" Lavi giggled as he pushed in another finger, eliciting another moan from Allen.

"Kanda you should go in first" said Lavi.

"Ehh? Go in?" Kanda seemed confused.

"You should go into Allen first because if I go then I wouldn't be able to stop myself from fucking him to death all on my own!"

"Alright." he said determined as he now understood what Lavi meant. He grabbed on to Allen's hips as he lowered Allen excitedly to his dick.

"K-Kanda. It's okay, I'll do it." Allen said as he felt that Kanda hesitating_ 'He must be too excited to do it right'_ he smiled an planted a small kiss in Kanda's lips. He grabbed Kanda's dick, positioned it in his hole, and lowered himself to thrust Kanda's dick inside of him letting out a moan in the process. Kanda grunted a little from being shoved inside a tight hole but oddly he enjoyed it, despite the person having been the Moyashi.

Lavi rested his chin on Allen's head from behind as his hands were on the front this whole time, molesting Allen's nipples.

"Ne, Allen? Are you all good with Kanda inside of you? I mean he is real big you know?"

"Ahh- y-yeah I'm all good, I got him-ahh, all inside me."me moaned while thrusting his hips slowly up and down.

"Hmm good, now make space there coz I'm coming in too."

To this both allen and Kanda were shocked and looked at Lavi. "WHAT?!"

"Yep!" he smiled devil-ish-ly and returned to sticking one finger inside Allen with Kanda's dick there too, and then sticking in the second one to start stretching Allen as much as he could.

"AHHH! No Lavi, stop! You're gonna break me! You two are too big to fit in me at the same time!" Allen cried out with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, You'll feel great, I promise" Lavi started planting kisses all over Allen's back and neck to comfort him.

Kanda saw one small tear go down the Moyashi's face and he kissed it. Allen opened his eyes a little bit and he kissed Kanda as they laced their fingers together once again.

"Don't let go Moyashi. Just lean on me if it hurts too much."

"Heh, how can you say that and still call me Moyashi with such a straight face."

Kanda smiled and kissed Allen on the forehead.

"Okay Allen I'm going in" Lavi said with the most calm yet seductive voice he could muster up. He pushed his erection inside the extremely tight space of Allen's ass, causing a half scream half moan to come out of the said boy's lips.

"L-Lavi" Allen's voice was shaking as he tried to alert Lavi of his pain. But Lavi simply started planting more butterfly kisses all over his back and went on licking behind Allen's ear sending a shiver through Allen's spine. Allen held on tighter to Kanda and leaned his forehead on Kanda's chest.

"Okay Allen I'm all in." Lavi just rested his head on Allen's back. He could hear the hard breathing of Allen's breaths and rapid pace of his heart. The three laid there for a bit until Allen got used to the feeling.

"Okay Lavi, Kanda, you guys can move now"

"Moyashi, are you sure? It might hurt if you rush it."

Lavi then just interrupted Kanda right after that and shouted at him, "Okay Kanda, ready?! We'll thrust into him one at a time! And go!" Lavi started thrusting into Allen first a few times before Kanda joined in at the same pace. Kanda just couldn't hold on much longer to hear if Allen's response to his question.

"Nghh- Ahhh." Allen moaned. "Lavi. Kanda. Harder!" Allen had tried moving his hips to intensify their thrusts but since they were going in one at a time he had no chance to.

"Okay Allen but remember, you asked for it 3" Lavi made contact with Kanda an nodded to each other both knowing what to do next. They both stopped abruptly.

"Haa? What?" Allen seemed confused by their sudden stop. Though before he had a chance to say anymore, Lavi and Kanda both thrust into him at the same time as hard as they could.

"AHHH! Lavi! Too much!" While he tried to complain that this wasn't what he meant when he said harder, they simply thrusted faster eliciting the cutest moans from him. He arched his back letting out his moans loudly as his older lovers were pounding simultaneously right on his sweet spot.

"I! Ahh- I'm gonna come!"

"Nope I don't allow you to yet." He quickly grabbed on to Allen's dick and pressed down on the slit of the tip with his thumb to prevent ejaculation.

"AHHH! Lavi! You asshole let go! He tried to go and remove Lavi's hand but realized that he and Kanda were still holding hands.

"No Moyashi" Kanda sneered ad held on tighter. "I've been too nice to you Moyashi, I should tease you a little bit."

"W-what?! Kanda!"

Kanda interrupted him there by giving him a quick kiss on the lips before leaning down to tease his nipples with his tongue.

"Ngghh, Kanda!" he moaned and arched his chest forward unconsciously to give Kanda's delicious tongue more access to his turned on nipple. "D-damn! Lavi let go of my dick already!"

"Aww but you're making the most delicious moans. Well okay I'll let you come after Kanda and I come first." and with that he thrusted whatever he had left into that tight hole before spilling himself inside Allen. The hole got tighter against Kanda's dick with Lavi's cum all over now, and right after Kanda came as well.

"Kanda! L-Lavi!" Allen moaned for the last time in relief of Lavi finally letting him cum. The three were left with no energy to spare as they breathed heavily. Slowly Kanda and Lavi pulled out of Allen Lavi sat down next to Kanda while Allen had to energy or any intention to move from where he sat on top of Kanda, their hands still loosely latched together under the water.

"Hey, Allen." Lavi turned his head to look at Allen only to find he fell asleep already, his head layed on Kanda's chest. "What? He fell asleep?! Hey Allen wake up this is no time to be sleeping!"

"Moyashi! Wake up!"

"Ehh Baka Lavi, Baka baKanda... I love you... *SNORE*"

"D-did the Moyashi just say that in his sleep...?"

"You're the baka Allen! *sigh* I gotta admit I love the guy." Lavi looked then at Kanda with his devil smile.

"Ehh? What's with that smile baka?" Kanda had a bad feeling.

"So Yuu. You love Allen too *evil smile*"

"Tch. Absolutely not. And don't call me Yuu! Do you want to die?!"

"Come on Yuu, admit it, you love Allen too!"

Right as if on cue, Allen finally let go of Kanda's hands and wrapped his arm around his torso.

"Eh!" Kanda looked down at the perfect face of his Moyashi happily sleeping on him. He wrapped his arms around Allen as well. "Well, maybe just a little" he turned his face in the opposite direction from Lavi to avoid his from seeing the blush on his face.

"I knew it Yuu" he smiled. "Don't forget about me too." he turned Kanda's face towards himself and kissed him. He bit down a little on Kanda's lips until he opened his mouth and gave entrance to Lavi's tongue. Kanda moaned into the kiss a little and felt embarrassed with himself. He pulled away quickly as if his lips were burning touching Lavi's.

"Y-yeah I still doubt that about you just a little"

"What, how can you say that." Lavi shouted in disbelief and pouted. "You even moaned just now!"

"Shut up!"

Lavi laughed at Kanda and their arguing went on for a while more before Lavi also fell asleep on Kanda's shoulder and Kanda fell asleep on top of Lavi's head.

About 20 minutes later Komui was on his way to the pool and upon seeing it locked, he just used the spare key he had for the lock.

While walking he noticed a some figures on the side of the opposite end of the pool, 'Hmm, well I wonder who that is?' as he got closer he could notice the first figure was Kanda. 'Oh goodie Kanda! Let me say hi to him!... Wait, who's that on top of him? Is it some girlfriend? Oh no! It's Allen Walker! Oh dear and who's the other one? Lavi too?!' Komui couldn't believe his eyes that all three of them could be together like that, so close, and so peacefully. When he finally got to them and saw them naked he couldn't help but blush a bit though he then laughed to himself as an idea popped into his head. He ran out of the pool quickly and when he came back he had a camera in his hands. 'I can use this against them to make them do whatever I want now!' *EVIL SMILE*

* * *

**I need as much constructive criticism as you nice people are willing to give me! xD I'm always unsure about everything i do and think it always sucks so please help me in my writing! 3**


End file.
